Elements
by dreamstar potter
Summary: My first fanfic it has to do with Harry meeting a girl named Rachel who has the strangest powers, they go on tis African adventure! I stink at summaries and please R and R and be nice, again my first fanfiction.


**The protectors of the elements **

Sometimes things go wrong. They sometimes go so wrong everything in your life goes out of whack. That was what happened with me. I had such a hard time with my social life in the wizarding world that I wanted to visit my best pen- pal other than Ron in Tanzania, Africa. She was actually from Venezuela in Caracas she told me in her letters. Vernon made me get a pen pal, a _normal _pen pal. When my first letter was _my name is Harry Potter_ she answered back with an elated letter that seemed to be two pages long. _Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Don't lie to me. I've heard of Harry Potter the famous 'Chico' from Britain. He's famous all around the world! My name is Rachel Hernandez since I wrote this on the Computadora I can't put the accent on the second 'e' I moved to Tanzania when I became 'diez' and I am now thirteen. Yours lovingly, Rachel Hernandez. _So she knows me and she is skeptical about her pen pal being Harry Potter, eh? I was going to show her on the second day. _Yes I am Harry Potter Rachel I know your shocked but I live with my aunt and uncle who believe a 'normal' Person will boost my low personality yours truly Harry Potter. P.S maybe I can teach you English. _When she answered she became all elated learning a language she only half knows. This tutorial went on for three years until she sent me such an inviting letter. _Dear, Harry I'd like to invite you to my research hut in Tanzania. Bring other friends I'd like to meet them too. I can trust 'El Nino que vivo' right? Yours lovingly, Rachel Hernandez, PS I need RSVP stat._ I reluctantly agreed by sending her an RSVP and from there Rachel and I became the dearest of friends.

I've been in the Tanzanian savannah for two weeks now. Rachel was just like I imagined, she had an evenly tanned face and dark brown hair that was curly and bushy, unsuccessfully put into a bushy ponytail. She reminded me slightly of Hermione. She looked about my age, fifteen her skin was tan colored but she looked darker than her coppery color. She looked absolutely lovely and had a half Hispanic half American accent; she looked like she lived in three countries in the span of her life. "We'll take the mini bus to the scrubby savannah village." Rachel said to me two weeks earlier when she gave me a tour of the city. "Okay, where is it?" She took me to a stop. "It may be a bit crowded." She warned. When we went in we sat in a swarm of black bodies many of them waving at her some grunting in this language the local language known as Swahili, to her she fluently spoke back rapidly and excitedly. "What did he say?" I asked Rachel. "He asked who you were we might be in a city but I known these people since my dad and mom died." She looked down. "Oh I'm sorry." I said truly sad for her parents. We drove to the last stop which was a truly scrubby Village that was really and I mean really hot. We clambered out my head sweating. "Here we are the research hut is in the middle of that Savannah, Rachel pointed out to the savannah beyond the village. "Hello," Rachel greeted. "Hi!" all the village children came running towards her and hugged her tightly. "_Hujambo, habari gani,"_ Rachel asked smiling speaking fluently. I was completely confused, "_nzuri!"_ The children exclaimed enthusiastically. "Well _kwa heri tutaonana!" _I walked away with Rachel grinning to her. "They love everybody; they're very social brilliant people they are." We walked up to a special guy standing at a safari truck. _"Hujambo, Kazari" _Rachel greeted, "_Hujambo Rachel." _Kazari said. "Who is this?" Kazari asked, "Harry Potter." He gasped in surprised surveying me, "Harry Potter? Great wizard in the world, man, _jambo Harry_,"

We drove all the way to a research hut in the middle of the Savannah. I looked around, there were very little trace of wizarding action I can feel it. "Sorry to say I won't give you a tour of the house until I set the zebra Rafiki free." Rachel looked half Flustered half saddened. I smiled, "a great opportunity to see a zebra." I said feeling an utter sense of embarrassment. "Thanks." Rachel said grinning. We both went to the back of this Hut; actually it was a very large house. She saw the zebra and smiled, "Hello Rafiki." She petted the zebra while it huffed and licked her face briefly with its tongue. Then she went back and took out what looked like a rifle and I watched horrified as she shot the zebra, "Wha..." I began "Tranquilizer darts." Rachel said grimly. I nodded still bothered about the brief shooting of the zebra. We loaded the zebra onto this truck, and Rachel started it. I watched as she turned on the ignition and we sped away towards a zebra herd. The special trip wasn't as relaxing, my scar started to ache and I would slip between reality and what were false images without Rachel knowing. Then I cried out, "what? Harry, what the heck happened?" She stared at me through her wide brown eyes, I felt sweat stream down the side of my face. We made it to the herd and the zebra was about to get up we struggled all the way to the herd, she smiled and laid the unconscious zebra on the ground, she released the blindfold and bolted from the herd. We both sped away and she smiled at me, speeding faster all the way to the research hut. "I'll give you a tour don't worry." When we made it to the hut she went straight to a certain room, "This is where you will sleep Harry, Lemme get your things..." She emerged from the room and went into the living room; she took out her wand and said, "_Locomotor backpack!" _ The backpack floated two feet off the ground and hovered to my room. "I hope you enjoy it here." I followed her to the outside where I saw a porch, "Here is the view of the Savannah it's especially beautiful at sunset." She sighed dreamily. Then she went inside the house back outside to see what looked like a backyard farm. "This is the pen for wild animals, I'm still carrying out my parent's research, and we still have a few patients or orphans." She stepped into the pen and stroked a large male Lion who licked her. "Isn't he going to attack or something?" I asked cautiously. "I found him alone when he was a cub, I have to teach him how to nurture, and I still am. I give him other orphaned cubs and I coax him into taking care of it. Then he'll be able to mate and take care of his own children…" I cringed, _Mate? _

Two weeks earlier I felt completely immersed in all the artifacts, Rachel had. "You're interested in my dad's artifacts?" She asked suddenly and I jumped startled. "Oh, I am so sorry, I…." I turned red as she laughed, "Don't worry usually people are completely immersed in those things." I felt a slight wizard surge. "It's kind of weird they always are immersed in it and sometimes I would feel a surge when I'm near it." I looked up, "So do I, In fact that thing…" I felt a painful jolt at my heart and yelped my throat choking up. "Ow! Ouch, ow….My chest," I panted heaving, rubbing my chest trying to soothe the painful jolt. She coughed briefly swallowing. "You scared me for a second there, or is it the artifact?" The surges won't stop, "It's definitely that." I said moving away from the mask. "I don't know what's happening but I'll put it away, If you like…" When she touched the mask, she cried out in pain, "OW!" She shrieked she pulled her hand away it was blisteringly red. I acted on an impulse I took her hand, and looked at it she was whimpering in pain. "It can't be that bad." I said soothingly. When I touched the mask the surge of magic was stronger and almost fatal, my scar burned a lot and my hand burned in an agony I couldn't believe, "OW! Ow, ow, ow," My hand shot up to my scar as I was cursing and hissing in pain. "I am going to put this away," She pointed her wand at the mask and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa." _ Nothing happened. "We have to carry, it I'll do it." She seized the mask, hissing in pain and ran outside, now crying. She then leapt upon a chair and slammed it on the highest shelf. She was hissing in pain, an agony I didn't feel. "You have no idea how that feels." She growled. "Yeah I am so sorry." I mumbled. "It's not your fault it's that thing." She glared menacingly up at the mask that glowed brightly for a split moment. "Did you see that?" Rachel asked, "Yeah I saw it!"

The next day was strange I was staring at the savannah beyond the barbed wire fence that kept the wilder animals away. A small dark figure cam rampaging towards us, I stared beyond it feeling utterly stupid. I saw a hooded figure that swirled in the sun as if being disintegrated, the rampaging figure was a hot angry elephant, it ripped through the barbed wire and it rammed into the glass of the hut, it wasn't as thin as regular glass was, it was able to take on lions that roam for the local treat but this? This thing will destroy the entire hut, "Harry, hold on!" Rachel called she ran in and pressed her hands against the glass, erupting from her fingers was a water barrier strong to hold off a rampaging animal for a couple of minutes, after the few minutes Rachel began screaming "I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" She then tore herself away from the barrier and the water fell splashing everywhere. I strangely felt half afraid of the water half interested. When I touched the water it dried up I yelped in surprise, Rachel then began to tame the animal, and it walked out back towards the savannah calm once again. "Are you okay Harry, that happens a lot with some animals most of them like the elephant are calm around me, I don't understand that they are so aroused at this time."

We walked out to the savannah and we saw the same elephant, I backed away from it feeling sentimental. "Why worry?" Rachel asked all too innocent, "That thing almost killed me!" I growled menacingly at the elephant. "Hey Anoka," Rachel called to the elephant, "Oh, hullo Rachala." The elephant said. Rachel rolled, her eyes, "Rachel." She corrected flicking away her bushy brown hair. "I like Rachala why couldn't your nurturer name you Rachala." The elephant named Anoka, asked. "Because my nurturers were humans and they don't call their offspring Rachala." Rachel said, "Oh intros this is Harry Potter." When Anoka heard my name she nearly trumpeted in excitement, I backed away staring at the trumpeting elephant. "I know you're excited Anoka but… lets just say he is startled." Anoka made a slight movement with her head I guessed it was a nod. "I am so sorry Harilo." I looked taken aback. "Harry." I corrected easily. She snorted, "Harilo, is better." Anoka said absently. I looked at her, strangely. "_Loka dada_ _kusema jambo Na_ _Harry Potter,"_ Another elephant named Loka came in, _"Nini kilichotokea Anoka jeni jambo."_ Anoka looked apologetically to me. "I am sorry, Loka doesn't speak English." Anoka looked at me with her beady eyes. "_Hii ni Harry Potter Loka kusema jambo,"_ I guess it meant 'say hello to Harry Potter' I don't know. "_Jambo Harry Potter jinsi gani unafanya," _Anoka translated quickly, "Hello Harry Potter How is you doing?" "Fine thanks." I muttered. Anoka turned swiftly to Loka "_Faini shukrani,"_ "Ah." Loka sighed. She looked awful for speaking to me _"Jambo Harry Potter." _She mumbled. The next few minutes I saw a white figure soar towards us. Rachel looked pretty terrified and I said nothing I knew it was Hedwig. The owl landed on my shoulder and nipped my ear affectionately. "_Hi Harry,"_ she whispered in the softest of a voice, her voice sounded soft and low. "_I did not know you talked," I_ said to the owl I thought I knew, "_never wanted to talk aloud to you, though I never got the chance," she_ gave a quiet sigh. "_Only in Africa you can talk to me?" _I asked Hedwig. _"No, I can talk to you in London too just it's just that- I'll talk to you more in London when we get back," _She flew off into the jungle the elephants have already left.

That night I had the most horrible nightmare, my scar was burning but I thought it was a headache. _Voldemort was sitting on a weird looking throne well I was Voldemort, someone a Death Eater was crouching gasping in pain, I guessed that Voldemort already tortured him. "Come now Zana you must know where that boy is," Zana was on the floor, he glared up at Voldemort, "You might imperious me or force me to be your puppet Voldemort, but I. Will. Not. Be your pet, you here me?" "Crucio," Zana was writhing though completely silent. "Let's see if your sister knows...Zaar, come my child you know," coming from the door of the manor a little girl no older than six, came in shaking her beautiful dark face was illuminated terrified in the room, "So Zaar tell me, do you know where Harry Potter is?" The little girl Zaar was shaking more, "I-I don't know, why? Why do you want him?" I felt a frown come, "so you don't know?" Voldemort asked softly as if he was her father. "No, I-I am sorry, I don't know," Zana's eyes concentrated on Zaar his eyes wide and horrified. "Then your sister is no use to me," _

"_NO!" Zana yelled, "no don't kill her, DON"T KILL HER!" I felt sick, "kill me instead, she doesn't know that is all, she doesn't deserve to die," Voldemort's frown turned into an awful sneer, "love? That is your solution? Love?" Zana dropped his head and I saw tears leak out. "Wormtail," Voldemort barked he came crawling in his beady eyes terrified, "Y-yes my lord?" "Take lovely Zaar back to Tanzania back to her village," Wormtail gave an apologetic look to Zaar, "very well," He scooped Zaar in his hands and he apparated. "Now you, Aveda Kadevra," My scar hurt so badly I thought that I would die because of so much pain... _

"Wake up Harry, wake up!" My eyes open and I am face to face with Rachel her brown hair, all poofed up her face also slick with sweat. I felt so blind I flipped off the bed, "Harry! Harry, NO COME ON WAKE UP YOU ARE OKAY!" She screamed so loud the hut rattled uncertainly, "Zana is dead," I said grimly. "What? Zana, dead," Rachel looked so scared she slid next to me, "yes," I said softly, "Zana is dead," I realized who Zana was her best friend who was a bystander in the many children that treated Rachel like a goddess. "Zana," she murmured painfully. "Is Zaar dead too?" Rachel asked. "No, she's alive in the village I think right now," I rubbed my scar to soothe the burning pain. Her head fell on my shoulder, "why? Why did god take him?" She sobbed. "It wasn't god, it was Voldemort." I said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Zana is dead, dead, dead, dead." I pursed my lips. "It's my fault, Rachel, all my fault, all mines." Rachel looked up at me, "no, it isn't,"

I closed my eyes trying to remember the time when Zana was killed. "I understand," Rachel said softly, "I know it isn't your fault, you couldn't do anything to help him, I understand." I felt her voice so close; she slipped her hand into mine. "I understand," I shut my eyes again and I opened them to see our faces only an inch away from each other. "Oh!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise, she tore herself way from me, blushing furiously. "Uh hello, anyone home?" Called a familiar voice, I stood up and went to the door; there was a tired looking Ron Weasley.

"Oh hello Ron," Rachel said, "I heard about you apart of the ministry right?" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "no," Rachel's eyes then suddenly turned unnaturally blue. "It's time," She said darkly, she pulled off her pajamas to reveal a tight blue tee shirt and a pair of tight pants that skimmed her legs perfectly, she wore a pair of striped worn out sneakers. "What! I'm tired!" Ron whined. Rachel ignored him. "Follow me, guardian of fire and guardian of air," Her voice sounded older, darker, colder as if she transformed into something different, she even looked more grown up, and she then sprinted quickly across the savannah through the starry sky. We sprinted after her confused. She was so fast we thought she was dematerializing in thin air. She then stopped and looked back at us. We caught up with Rachel and she pointed calmly to four spots, one is blue and fifteen feet in diameter, one is deep red and sixteen feet in diameter, one is sky blue and thirteen feet in diameter and one is green and fourteen feet in diameter. "Step on your spot," she ordered, "the red spot, Ron the gray one." I stepped on the spot and felt fire erupt around me. I yelled and backed away. "Do not be afraid," Boomed a voice, "who are you?" I asked. "The fire spirit, I come from the star in front of your spot communicator." "You are the guardian of fire; you have fire powers to protect the world from dark and evil forces." The fire disappeared the spot was a dark red as if a fire was dying in it. Ron's hair looked very messy; his eyes were wild and wide with fear. "So Harry you're the fire guardians?" Ron asked, "Yeah," I said shakily, "yeah." Rachel's eyes morphed back to brown. "So did you see it?" A white light engulfed Rachel's body. She shrunk back to her normal size her voice the usual regular her voice slightly high. Though she was still wearing the tight suit, and the pair of striped worn sneakers, "You saw the transformation is was a passive transvection (AN: I was being a little retarded at the time please don't hate) or a passive transformation. The one when my eyes turned blue."

When we went back to the hut Rachel, gave a quick tour of the hut to Ron. I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. My eyes flashed gold, but I felt no different can it be, a flash from Voldemort or the fire. I smiled, my eyes flashed gold again and I smiled again, I look good in red. My eyes flashed back to the regular green. Rachel came in and walked up to me, she gave me a genuine smile and her eyes flashed blue. "I understand Harry, really." She turned around to see if Ron was asleep, he was. "I know," I said. She stared at me, and said. "Kiss me," I shrugged and I did so hey, I liked her. But almost abruptly I pulled away from her, how wrong was this scene? "Uh, yeah sorry," She said blushing. I went back to my room; I had to try to use my new firepowers. When the lights finally turned off, I snapped my fingers knowing this move, which many magicians use. A bright painless flame came from my finger, for a split moment I thought that my fingers made a spark. "So, Harry you discovered the power," Rachel asked through the dark. "Yeah," I said, "So?" Rachel moved towards me, "I am so sorry, I-I ordered you to kiss me, please don't use your telepathy on me," Her voice was racked with sobs, guilty sobs. _Please, Harry don't use your telepathy…_I heard Rachel think, _Rachel?_ Rachel looks up at me a tearful smile, spread across her rosy face. _Seriously I'm telepathic? _Rachel's eyes flash blue for a moment, _Yeah kind of a shock right? _Rachel thinks back to me. _Yeah a huge shock, so what's up with this telepathy?_

Rachel looks slightly guilty. _Well when you didn't find out you had fire powers you, had a huge telepathy gap, you know you have a telepathic connection between you and Voldemort, the fire power which was supposed to be revealed when you become, fifteen. Only four wizards in the whole world of wizards hold this power, you, Ron, Hermione Granger, and me, holds this power. I of course am the power of water, you fire, Ron air, and Hermione Granger is earth. Once the four are found and united they have power way stronger than any powerful dark wizard, now we have individual powers, which give us power to tap into our element, thus the flame on your finger. _

She finished my mind was throbbing with information. "Well about the kiss…." Rachel said, uncertainly. "It's nothing Rachel just abrupt I like you, you know as a girl, and I wonder if you really like me back," Rachel nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I like you also not because you are the boy who lived but because you are my friend and I acted impulsively,"

I then said, "Don't worry about it," I go closer to her, "I liked you since," I leaned down and kissed her for real. She lifted her hands and slid them onto my neck she blushed furiously sliding her hands away. "So what are you two love birds doing?" Ron asked I snapped my finger and Ron yelped in surprise. "Cool," Then I felt Ron swivel his head to Rachel "What about you?" I heard water and Ron yelled in surprise, I heard a splash and sudden growling. "I love doing that," Rachel then splashed water at my finger and I yelped in pain. "What the heck was that for?" I asked indignantly to Rachel she giggled "You are a teensy bit vulnerable to water since you are fire," She turned to Ron, "You are stronger with water by your side look.." She conjured water out of thin air and Ron summoned a gust of wind. "Make it stronger," She ordered now the hut was rattling madly and I felt little flecks of water on my face. It stung slightly. Now there was water everywhere and wind. "See, it is a powerful mechanism, water and air work like a charm," She turned to me "Fire and air are friends like you and Ron," I shot fire on the floor and the floor blazed with fire. Ron sent a gust of wind to make the fire powerful. "What about Hermione?" Ron asked. "Fire brings new life by destroying the old one…. air helps the plants and animals breathe…water rejuvenates life." She finished allowing water to encircle her body. I thought it looked beautiful her hair floated around her face and she rose as if her hair looked floaty. Ron and I stared dreamily god she's pretty. She then floated down her eyes piercingly blue. "Ron your eyes are gray," Rachel said giggling. Her eyes flashed creepily to brown.

"Uh hello?" asked a familiar voice. Rachel's eyes flashed blue again I looked around blinking rapidly. Rachel ran at the door. "Hermione Granger right?" Hermione nodded smiling at Rachel's poofed up hair. "I like your hair," Rachel smiled "Thanks Hermione," She smiled at Hermione. "Rachel, Rachel Hernandez," Rachel said. After an even quicker tour of the house the hut was silent once more.

The next morning Rachel set up breakfast. I ate happily the food burning in my mouth. "So," Rachel said casually, "found anything last night?" Hermione nodded. "Some earth spirit told me I was a guardian of earth load of waffle to me," Hermione said. Rachel smiled, "Clench your fingers like this you'll see," Hermione did so and I yelped in surprise as a huge slimy root popped out of the ground. It constricted around the table and created a beautiful earth table. "Whoa," I said astonished. "Whoa is right Harry," Rachel said nodding enthusiastically. "The team is set;" I turned to Hermione whose eyes briefly flashed green a deep green. Rachel noticed that I was staring and sent boiling water to my finger. "Ow!" I yelped, "What was that for?" I noticed her eyes were an Ocean blue looking up innocently. I rolled my eyes and Hermione looked slightly terrified in looking at me. "Your eyes are really red," Hermione said. I laughed, "Yeah that happens a lot," I told her, "I'm fire, and Rachel's water, and Ron's air you're earth remember?" Ron nodded his mouth full of food. "You know Hermione," Rachel said, noticing the roots and Ron who seemed to be eating more than his body weight. "You can crush that table," Hermione stared and then the roots crushed the table. Pieces flown everywhere and Hermione screamed. "Hey, the feelings mutual," Rachel said to a glaring Ron. She shot up her eyes bluer than usual. "Anoka!" She yelled and she ran out to the savannah "Anokaaaaa!" Shrugging we followed her. I felt faster, stronger and fitter than I have ever felt in my life.

Anoka the notorious elephant that rampaged and nearly destroyed our hut, thundered urgently to Rachel. "What is it, Rachala?" Anoka asked. "Can we get on your back we need a ride to the Swaanao Village." Anoka nodded and went into a laying position. I mounted the elephant with Rachel grabbing my arms our eyes met for a moment her eyes were deep purple. Then she tightened her grip on my arm and pulled me up on the elephant's back. Then Anoka reared and ran to Swaanao Village. She stopped and jumped off of the elephant thanking her briefly, before running into the village. I struggled to keep up with her, she was as swift as a river…._ River…._ The thought of rivers and Rachel made me smile. The children came over and she asked in Swahili, "_Je, unajua ambapo Zaar ni?_" The children pointed over to a hut where Zaar is probably sleeping. She swooped into the hut and Zaar the little girl I saw in my dream looked up her face streaked with dry tears. "_Nini Zaar jambo, kwa nini ulikuwa unalia?" _She sniffed, "U know who Rachel, u know who," I thought I went pale. Rachel's hand was on my back trying to comfort me. "Uhhh, Zaar…._ Zana ni wafu…aliuawa…na…..ummmm…unajua ambao…" _ Zaar nodded "_Nilitarajia hayo, bwana Voldemort kamwe spares waathirks wake," Rachel_ whispered, "'I expected it, Lord Voldemort never spares his victims," I raised an eyebrow, "How did they get you to his manor Zaar," Zaar gave me a grim smile, "Apparated me over, I was asleep next thing I knew I was bound by the legs and hands and gagged with a painful rag,"

I looked over at Harry whose back was hunched and his eyes closed. I put my hand on his shoulder and I asked, "Harry are you okay?" His eyes opened, they were a glowering red that had glints of gold inside. "I really hate Voldemort," He growled in my ear. "So do I," I said comfortingly, "They're awful I wonder what kind of heart they have," I turned to leave Zaar, with Harry following me closely. I met with Ron and Hermione who both had their eyes green and gray.

"Think fast," A sliver of icy glass flew past my face and I dodged it Rachel gave me an innocent smile. "Hey…I wasn't ready," I said indignantly, she smiled again; "You're always supposed to be ready what happens when an opponent strikes at you?" She asked, "Will you be ready then? Your powers are like your wands, when you feel threatened or attacked your first move is a defensive spell but," She flicked her wrist and another sliver of icy glass was flying near my face, I blocked it with a fire wall, "These powers are kind of like your back up defense when a wand is out of your reach, the moves are instinctive they should be your first move for they are easily accessible, not like wands that you have to find the pocket where you have it, only to find out it was snapped in half during the fight." "When fighting, the powers you have come with enhancements to your body, like the swiftness of a young river for example, or the strength of earth's roots, or maybe the feathery attitude of air, and the powerful gushes of something that's not matter. For fire its fitness, you run faster and you feel stronger and have a strong sense of pride and nobility over your friends, you want to protect them and you feel devastated when they are hurt by someone or are hurt by yourself-always by accident of course," She grinned widely, "That's why the Fire spirits told you to choose you as fire." She pursed her lips "Of course you and I are supposed to be together," She smiled at me. I smiled back, "I like how the fire spirit thinks then," I took a step towards her and my lips were suddenly connected with hers.

I felt really embarrassed I noticed as Harry kissed Rachel his hands were glowing red and Rachel's were glowing blue. I looked at my own hands and they were gray my hands slid into Hermione's hand and her hands were green. We both went into the direction of the Savannah where Kazari was waiting to take us back to the research hut, leaving them some privacy.

In the hut we entered and Kazari waved at us gleefully. We turned and saw a hooded figure. "Oh hello Guardians," the hooded figure said, and he nearly slashed at us. I pushed Hermione out of the way and summoned a gust of wind to get him away from us. He toppled over but he got right back up. Hermione was on the floor glaring at the figure and she raised her hands roots popping out of the ground, and wrapping harshly around the man. He merely smiled and said, "Clever girl, use the roots to suffocate your opponent though…" Black cloth lashed out wrapping around us, "You need a little more practice," He turned to me, "as for you the air element is useless when you don't know how to use it,"

I heard a scream as we walked back to the research hut I ran with Rachel by my side both of us panting and clutching our sides. We entered the research hut with Ron and Hermione tied up black ropes around their bodies. "Get out of here!" Ron yelled struggling uselessly at the binds. "Why?" I asked, horrified. "Who did this to you?" Hermione turned to me, "He says that we're bait to get you, you and Rachel both!" Rachel stood up her eyes glowing blue. "Yes she's right both of you," A man stepped out of the shadow he was light tan and had black eyes they settled rather maliciously on Rachel. "Rachel was hard to kill, but her parents were easy they didn't hold the destiny like you," Rachel went pale, "You-you killed them!" She croaked, "Yes and I guess my mask couldn't kill you," Rachel looked up at the mask that was on the wooden shelf. I turned to Rachel she was still tannish pale and still terrified, "What do I do Rachel?" I asked rather frantically. She looked up her face streaked with tears, "I'll go with you if you leave Harry and his friends alone," I stared at her and I began to whisper, "No! You can't-!"

I had to agree to keep them safe from him. I reached over to Ron and Hermione to untie them but an electric pain shot through my spine and I was thrown backwards my hand had a cut and it was bleeding, I heard footsteps and, "Harry!" being called out, "No, Rachel don't do this!" I heard him yell, "DON'T!" I saw fire being spurted at me and Ron and Hermione yelled, "If you love her, don't hurt her!" The man smiled cruelly, "Yes, Harry don't hurt your girl," Harry started yelling in pain and fire started to spread in many places I flung myself out of the way and I spurted water in many places to get rid of the fire. Then another spurt of fire appeared and I couldn't fling myself away from the fire and my leg was burning. "NO! RACHEL HOLD ON IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I heard Harry sob created more water to extinguish the fire. I sat up panting to see my leg blackened. I couldn't move my leg was immobile; I crawled out of my burnt research hut groaning and allowing my cool hands to touch the leg. I saw Harry running towards me and his eyes were frighteningly golden. Then he fell to his knees groaning in pain, "You hate him now don't you?" The man asked rather sickeningly, he lifted me by an unknown source, "Potter, the Dark Lord will come soon, see you, say goodbye to your girl," Then I saw nothing.

I felt an awful pain pierce my forehead and I clutched my head in agony, where was Rachel, now that he took her? I looked back at the burning hut and at my own hands breathing deeply I stood up and ran to the spots feeling my eyes glow gold I stepped onto the deep blue spot in panic. Water erupted around me, "Why do you fret Fire Guardian?" I looked around, "Rachel was kidnapped, and this man made me burn down her house I couldn't control it, I'm sorry, please can you help me?" There was a pause, "Yes Fire Guardian as the water spirit I do wish to help you in this problem, so I grant you her water power and unfortunately make your fire power weak, you two are connected by souls and bound by love, do not ruin this bind Fire Guardian we, the fire spirit and the water spirit were once on love. I turned to leave but the water surrounding did not cease. "And…" She added, "Good luck," I smiled I hopped off the spot and looked back at the water lowering into the forever puddle. I spun around and allowed water to rise from the plants and I made it swirl around my hands. I was mesmerized by the grace and beauty of this power. I then turned to see Hermione and Ron their eyes Green and gray. "Where's Rachel?" I asked them urgently. "He took her, I suggest that you go but don't bust in, he expects you to go after them," I closed my eyes and Ron yelped, "Your eyes are blue!" I closed my eyes again and I said, "Yeah the water spirit gave me Rachel's powers," I turned and furiously concentrated knowing that even though my telepathic powers as well as my firepower was weakened. _Rachel? Rachel? Come in Rachel! _I allowed the thought to leave my brain my head throbbing with annoying pain. _Harry! You know who is here and he can read minds! I can't talk too much or he'll realize that I am talking to you, please hurry. _I pressed my fingers against my temples and began another thought, _understandable Rachel, but listen I need to know where you are if not I'm not able to come. _Another pause and then, _I'm at a manor I think, of Lucius Malfoy for some reason, here my powers are weak I'm with two other prisoners, can you apparate if not, you can! It's an emergency! _The thought left my brain and I said, _I'm coming for you. _I then turned to Ron and Hermione, except Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?" I asked. Ron shrugged and Hermione popped out of nowhere, "Hey guys!" She said rather brightly. Ron fell over surprised, "How come you can do that?"

Hermione popped up next to me disappearing in a wisp of smoke, and appearing next to me in a green fog. "Came with my powers I suppose," Hermione said she smiled at me and said, "So what do we do?" I smiled back and turned to Hermione, "Herm we need your teleporting powers to take us back to England," She nodded the smile fading, "Well it's kind of like apparating so take my hand, tightly." I took her hand and Ron took her other hand, "Well here we go," It was a blur I didn't remember much during the short trip to England and we were standing in the front of the Dursleys house. "The Dursleys?" I asked looking at Hermione. She shrugged, "it's the only place I can think of," It was the same as always, huge and nice and rich though has the worst people in the world in there. "Hey Potter," I spun around and saw Dudley same as ever coming over with his cronies. "Oh you got your little friends, well aren't you going to pull those things on me?" I smiled, "No, Dudders not at all," Dudley clenched his teeth and said, "Don't call me that," I narrowed my eyes and I zeroed in on something in Dudley's hand. It was a Black Hand gun, which was why he asked me to pull our wands on him, he wants to shoot me. I closed them briefly and I knew my eyes were blue but instead of water raising in my hand it was in fact fire glowing like sunlight in my hand. They stared at me and I said, "Put the gun down," Dudley didn't care to follow I briefly read his mind, _Shoot Potter first then shoot his friends so they wont rat me out, then I'll run and have either Piers or Nate take the blame. _I rolled my eyes and told, Ron who was swift and windy in my head, _when Dudley shoots I want you to run as fast as you can to the police. _I turned to Hermione and sent another thought to her, _Hermione when Dudley shoots use your roots to keep him in the position- Harry! What do you mean shoot I don't want him to shoot us! _Hermione answered back and I rolled my eyes,_ Hermione none of us will get hurt can you freeze time or something? Yeah maybe or maybe I can make the bullet a figment of everyone's imagination so it can go through you and never really hurt you, then I can freeze time and we can act it out and put Dudley in the police barracks! _I nodded Dudley raised the gun and shot. Who knew all of this would go horribly wrong? Ron ran off at sound speed at the sound of the bullet and it was too fast for Hermione to root Dudley in the position and make the bullet fake by the time it would go through me. I felt a terrible pain in my stomach and I heard Rachel's scream in my head: _HARRY! NO! IF YOU'RE INJURED AND HAVE MY POWERS YOU WILL LOOSE THE WATER POWER YOU NEED IT! _I waved my hands wildly around and water immediately went onto my bullet wound. It was healed, but the bullet was still inside me.

I was wincing as Ron came back to with the police Dudley thickly having his handgun, still pointed at me and it was smoking. The police tazed Dudley with the Tazer and arrested him and his friends. I was still wincing as the police didn't notice me. Hermione gripped my arm tightly and we were in prison. "Harry!" A very pretty girl flung her , arms around me and next thing I knew my hands were bloody. Why was I bleeding? "Your wound opened up Harry to be frank, you're a terrible healer it's a girl thing,"

You know, to speed things up Voldemort came along with the shadow dude and we fought fire, water, earth, and air together. Together we managed to keep him at bay, Rachel suggested we combined our powers for the next fight. I decided that I was going to stay with Rachel, number one I wish to court her, number two it is my duty to destroy and rebuild for the animals. Ron and Hermione already got consent from their families to carry out duties in Africa.

Epilouge

7th year

I went in the hall of the hut and knocked gently on the door. I opened it and saw seventeen year old Harry my boyfriend staring at a fireball in his hand. "Harry," I said and when he looked at me he smiled like-well- the sun. "The last battle of Hogwarts is near," He told me, I put my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my forearm reassuringly.

"I still remeber your advice Rachel,"

"Really" I asked.

"Yeah, combine the elements, it would work, I'm with my friends in the process so it would work," He looked so hopeful, but I can see he was still quite sad because of Dmbledore. "I'm sorry about Dumbledore," I whispered.

"Don't be," he whispered back he lifted my chin up. His eyes briefly gold then to that gentle green I've always known. Our lips met in a kiss and I sat there frozen relaxing under his gentle grip. We sepperated blushing he gave me a brave look and I said, "I'll meet you at Hogwarts," Harry ruffled my hair playfully, "You better be, it's four elements, not three," and he went outside and I can hear the faint _pop,_ of him dissapearing overseas. I sat there on the made bed, and thought about the adventures we had together, we haven't always stayed in Africa, I enrolled into Hogwarts and got Gryffindor, coincidence? Now I'm seventeen and about to meet him at Hogwarts, being controlled by tyrants and evil wizards.

The end.

**I need to know: Is Rachel a Mary Sue? I have to know, here's her back story, **

**Rachel's parents were killed by Shadow Dude and Rachel never mentions them because they cause her great pain. It's her luck really she's never been in a fight and only has come across the spots of the four elements when she was nine. She lived in** **Venezuela, America and now, Tanzania. (Is it America? I forgot) only rarely has she used her powers and to her Anoka has attacked for the first time, (Shadow Dude's doing) Please be nice It's my first fanfiction. **


End file.
